cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G guardian
]] "G Guardian" (Gガーディアン Jī-Gādian) is a keyword exclusive to G units, and introduced in Fighters Collection 2016. Due to these new G units, the limit size of the G zone was increased from 8 to 16 cards after Fighters Collection 2016 was released in its respective format. Characteristics G units with the "G guardian" ability have the following special characteristics: *They have a green-colored layout with golden lines. *They have an original shield of 15000, also the shield box is different for them, reflecting their defensive nature. *They are grade 4 cards. However, they do not have any skill icon like "Triple Drive". *They do not have any printed power nor critical. Instead, they have a large "G-GUARDIAN" by covering those places. How It Works :For more information about the Guard Step, see here. "G guardian" is described as a continuous ability which, once it is active, allows you to call a face down G unit from your G zone on your guardian circle during an opponent's attack. It is done in the following form: *During the guard step of your opponent's turn, as long as you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, and also there are three or less face up "G guardians" in your G zone, you may choose a card with "HEAL" (a heal trigger basically) from your hand, and discard it. *After paying the cost, choose the G guardian you want to call which must be face down from your G zone. The G zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the field. It can hold up to 16 face down cards during the deck construction, which includes a maximum of 4 cards with the same printed card name, just like your main deck. *Call the chosen G guardian face up on your guardian circle in Rest state, and at this point, also choose one of your units that is being attacked, then the G guardian will guard that unit. *After the moment referred above, all the "when placed on" abilities are activated at the same time, and the player chooses which of them will resolve first (by paying any cost required). Details *You must complete the call of that G guardian (and other effects), before calling or intercepting any new guardian. *While you have four face up G guardians in your G zone, you cannot call any G guardian during the game. *You may call any number of G guardians during a same battle, as well as other guardians and intercept, as many times as possible. *When a G guardian would leave the guardian circle due to any method, it must be put face up into your G zone instead. *If you call a G guardian while there are no face up cards in your G Zone, your Generation Break abilities do not become active until after the a battle ends and your G guardian goes to the G zone. *Calling a G guardian does not count as a normal call since it is an ability; therefore, they can be used even when the opponent uses an effect that restrict which cards you can normally guard with from the hand. Background A New "Stride" System (April 4, 2016) After analysing and improving the mechanisms of "Stride" occurred in many places of "Stride", a new magic system has been developed such that one can utilize that power momentarily as long as he or she possesses a certain level of mana and aptitude to use the system. The system, which can also be called "simplified Stride", is locked so that it cannot be used when the caster possesses the intention to attack, so as to prevent usage in malicious invasions and crimes. The summoner and the summoned beings need to mentally synchronize, with "the will to overcome dangers and challenges". Because the intention to persevere and survive is the key of synchronization, the synchronization ends at the moment of wielding the intention to attack. By the way, the system is now spread to all nations by the messengers of "Gear Chronicle". List of Cards with G Guardian Angel Feather *Black Seraph, Eleleth *Holy Seraph, Oriphiel *Holy Seraph, Suriel Aqua Force *Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Flotia *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Ioanes Bermuda Triangle *Best Sparkle, Sandy *Hand in Hand, Leona *Sailor's Medley, Nasha Cray Elemental *Dark Element, Dizmel *Light Element, Agleam *Metal Element, Scryew Dark Irregulars *False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat *Medicine of Discontinuation, Vincent *Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain Dimension Police *Enigman Patriot *Gallant Incarnation, G-O-Five *Oceanic Transformation, Atlantis Dolphin *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou Gear Chronicle *Far Away Time Maiden, Uluru *Highbrow Steam, Arlim *Highbrow Steam, Raphanna *Interdimensional Beast, Pandora Chimera *Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon *Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru Genesis *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris *Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki *Witch Queen of Big Achievement, Laurier Gold Paladin *Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare *Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia Granblue *Diabolist of Tombs, Negromode *Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon *Great Witch Doctor of Banquets, Negrolily Great Nature *Boxed Daughter, Spangled *Head of the Bastion, Ardillo *Immortality Professor, Kundalini *Omniscience Dragon, Al-mi'raj Kagerō *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon *Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Defeat Flare Dragon Link Joker *Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell *Demise Lit by Darkness, Lacus Carina *Genesis Beast, Destiny Guardian Megacolony *Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas *Mutant Deity Fortification, Grysfort *Seven Stars Mutant Deity, Relish Lady Murakumo *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shirahagino *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shishiyuzuki Narukami *Lightning King Spirit Emperor, Vritra *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon *Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon Neo Nectar *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna *Flower Princess of Cherries, Coschellina *Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena *Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon Nova Grappler *Meteokaiser, Gandread *Meteokaiser, Unior *Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison Nubatama *Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime *Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi Oracle Think Tank *Singularity Protector, Lozenge Magus Apex *Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu *Sunrise-on-high Godhawk, Ichibyoshi Pale Moon *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival *Doting Harlequin, Maja *Jester Demonic Dragon, Wandering Dragon Royal Paladin *Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine *Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon *Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius *Great Flash, Iseult Shadow Paladin *Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon *Dark Knight, Ludvik *Witch Queen of Iniquity, Ierald Spike Brothers *Excellent Cheer Leader, Aery *Juggernaut Maximum Maximum *Obstruction King, Terrible Linus Tachikaze *Absolute Authority Giant Wall, Blockade Ganga *Barrage Gigantic Cannon, Boorish Primer *Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx Touken Ranbu *Juzumaru Tsunetsugu *Kousetsu Samonji Toku Heal-Evolution Skill Fighters Collection 2017 introduces heal triggers whose ability activates upon being discarded from the hand to call a specific G guardian. External Links *FAQ (English) *FAQ (Japanese)